Exile
by LittleLadyhawke
Summary: Friendship is a process.
1. Day 1

TITLE: Exile

AUTHOR: JB

FEEDBACK: Please, at

DISCLAIMER: Oh alright already! I don't own 'em.

RATING: PG-13 for some naughty words.

SUMMARY: Friendship is a process.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Liz, O, Scarlett Phoenix, and Annie O for their encouragement and awesome BETA. Couldn't have done it without you ladies, you're the best! Special thanks to Al, Liz, and Becky for brainstorming with me.

**Exile**

"...bring not all mischief you are able to upon an enemy, for he may one day become your friend." **Saadi**** (1184 - 1291)**

****

**Day 1**

Lady Jaye sighed and tossed the remote control on the couch next to her. One hundred and fifteen channels and not a damn thing was on. She was bored out of her skull. She looked over at her roommate, who was sitting in the corner silently reading some novel.

Lady Jaye hadn't known the redhead all that long, just long enough for them to get on each other's bad side. It had all started over some silly question on Jeopardy.  
  
Lady Jaye had been watching the game show from the beginning and answering the majority of the questions correctly, impressing her teammates in the process. Perhaps that is when she became cocky. Looking back, she should have known the answer to that one question.

Good ole Alex did his thing, "Name the Austrian born composer of 'Tarare'."

Had she listened to the entire question she would have known the answer; but instead, she blurted out, "Who is Wolfgang Amadeius Mozart?"

"Wrong," came a female voice from the back of the room.

Jaye whipped her head around to see who was challenging her prowess at the game, not to mention her knowledge of music. Her emerald green eyes collided with the icy blue ones of the red head.

"I beg your pardon?" Jaye asked sarcastically.

"I said you're wrong. The answer isn't Mozart," came the redhead's smug retort.

"Well boys, it seems we have a difference in opinions here," Clutch instigated.

Jaye chuckled, "And pray tell, what do you think the right answer is?"

"Salieri," came the abrupt reply, "Who is Antonio Salieri?"

Just then, Alex began asking the contestants for their answers. One answered Listz and was, of course, wrong. The second answered Mozart, which much to Lady Jaye's chagrin was pronounced wrong. The third contestant responded Salieri and won the day's game. Having been proven right, Scarlett rose and walked from the room.  
  
Scarlett and Lady Jaye's relationship continued day-in and day-out like that. Each one trying to best the other until it had finally come to a head twenty-four hours ago. Some of the team members were discussing a particularly revealing outfit a celebrity wore to an awards show. The men in the group were ogling the picture for all they were worth, trying to take in as much of the celebrity's skin as they could.

"I think this would look good on you, Covegirl," Ace joked.

"That is just downright trashy, don't you think Scarlett?" Covergirl said, tossing her the magazine.

"Well, she does pull it off," was Scarlett's noncommittal reply.

"I wish she would pull it off," Clutch laughed.

"Don't tell me you would think of wearing that, Scarlett?" Covergirl made a face.

"Of course she would," Lady Jaye smirked, "Looks just like the sort of thing she would wear."

Why Jaye said it she didn't know, but she had been looking for a fight all damn day, not to mention she had just about had enough of Scarlett. She was just itching to take her down a peg or two.

Throwing the magazine at Jaye, Scarlett charged her. The ensuing catfight would remain the stuff of legend on base, as well as Hawk's punishment. After locking them in their quarters, Hawk told them to either learn to get along or kill each other, whichever came first. When Jaye had asked Hawk when he would let them out, he simply stated, "I'll let you out in one hundred sixty-eight hours." He then hit the button that sealed them in tight.

As Lady Jaye stood staring blankly at the sealed doorway, Scarlett walked passed her and said, "That's a week in case you didn't catch that, Your Highness."

This was not happening. This was really, really not happening. Scarlett's bedroom door slammed shut. Well, OK, maybe it was happening.  
  
It had been twenty-four hours since Lady Jaye and Scarlett had been locked together in their quarters. Twenty-four hellacious hours. The sad part was that they were still no closer to getting along. They hadn't even spoken.

Lady Jaye took time to study her roomie. She was pretty. Not in a classical way, but she had potential. With the right stylist and some tips, she could be stunning. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, and the hair! Boy, would she love to get her hands on that hair. Some women would kill for hair the color and thickness of hers, and all she did was keep it in some damn ponytail all the time. Geez! The woman took the tomboy thing too far.

"Are you finished staring at me?" Scarlett asked without looking up from the book.

"Quite," Jaye replied. They had spoken seven whole words! Whoopee! It was going to be a really long week.

**TBC**


	2. Day 2

"There was a definite process by which one made people into friends, and it involved talking to them and listening to them for hours at a time. Rebecca West (1892 - 1983)

**Day 2**  
  
Scarlett awoke early, as was her habit. She had showered and made herself a cup of coffee before she remembered there was one giant stumbling block in her daily routine: a large locked door. She groaned and flopped down on the couch. She was going to be locked in this tiny apartment with...her. Her temples started to throb just thinking about it.  
  
Ugh! What was it about that woman that got on her ever-loving nerves? She couldn't quite put her finger on it but, like a loud noise to a rabid weasel, it drove her insane! No one had gotten under her skin this bad since Suzy Kliengen in the fourth grade.   
  
She leaned her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She could do this. It was just a few days. All she had to do was avoid the woman, and everything would be all right. She was an adult. This would be easy. She had all but convinced herself everything would be fine when she heard Lady Jaye's bedroom door open. OK, maybe it wouldn't be so easy. With a sigh, she prepared to do her best to ignore the source of the pain in her ass.  
  
****

Maybe today will be better, Lady Jaye thought as she entered the living room where her roommate was stretched out along the couch. Perhaps the two women could sit down and have some sort of civilized conversation. They were adults. They could get through this like enlightened human beings. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
"Good Morning," Jaye said as cheerfully as she could.  
  
No reply came as one blue eye opened and then closed again.  
  
Well, so much for starting the day off right. The least Scarlett could do was speak. It wasn't as if this was all cake and pie for Lady Jaye either. Well, screw it. She would be damned to hell in gasoline panties before she tried to start the next conversation with the redhead. She turned to head into the small kitchen they shared when she heard Scarlett's voice.  
  
"Good morning," came the somewhat sincere reply.   
  
"Have you had breakfast? If not...well, I guess I could make us something," Lady Jaye ventured hesitantly.  
  
At this, Scarlett raised her head to peer at her over the back of the couch.   
  
"You? Cook?" came the incredulous reply.  
  
Lady Jaye's hackles rose. She was no Emeril, but she would bet her trust fund Scarlett was no Iron Chef either.  
  
"Forget it," she replied in a clipped tone.  
  
"I wasn't making fun. It just surprised me is all." Scarlett stopped her, "I never would have guessed you would offer to make breakfast for me."  
  
By now, Scarlett was on her knees leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
"Why not, and I won't even charge you for the poison," Lady Jaye smiled to show she was joking, and was rewarded with a smirk. It was a start. A slow one, but a start nonetheless.  
  
****

Since Lady Jaye had made breakfast, which despite the mess was rather good, Scarlett cleaned up. They had spoken very little during the meal and even less during the extensive cleanup. After putting the last dish away, Scarlett leaned against the counter and turned to where Lady Jaye appeared to be contemplating her thumbnail. For the first time, she realized perhaps this wasn't easy on her either. Suddenly curious, she found herself wanting to know what the brunette disliked about her. How to approach the subject, though, that was the question. Scarlett was not known for being able to take personal criticism well, especially not from someone she didn't even know.   
  
"So now what?" Lady Jaye's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked cautiously.  
  
"What's next? Do we go back to not speaking to each other, or do we at least try to start to resolve some of our very obvious differences?"  
  
"Where do you suggest we begin?" Scarlett asked as she sat down and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Hmm...why not tell me a little about yourself for starters," Jaye smiled.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Anything or everything."  
  
"Anything is too vague, and everything is a bit too much," Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Spoken like true counter intelligence," Jaye leaned forward, "Look, just tell me whatever you want me to know, and I'll do the same."  
  
Scarlett hesitated. It was not in her nature to just open up to people. She was a much better listener than talker. What could she say to this woman? For that matter, could she even trust her? The very idea made her just a bit uneasy. She was about to tell her to forget it when she remembered something her mother had told her long ago about trust: Trust your instincts to the end, though you can render no reason.

****

Scarlett had been quiet for so long that Lady Jaye was beginning to think she wouldn't answer. She must have pushed a little too far. She was about to tell her to forget the whole thing, when Scarlett began to speak.  
  
"Well, my name is Shana Marie O'Hara. I have three brothers, two sisters-in-law, three nephews, and what I hope is a niece on the way. If not, make that four nephews. They all live in Atlanta. Well, all except the youngest brother, Sean. He teaches at Tulane University in Louisiana," she smiled wistfully as she thought of her brothers and their families.  
  
"What about your parents?" Jaye asked when it was obvious Scarlett was at a loss for what to say next.  
  
"My father lives in Atlanta also, but my mother...she passed away when I was a little girl. My father never remarried."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard for you," Jaye said sincerely.  
  
"It wasn't, at least not until I got a little older and wanted to start dating and all that stuff. It was kind of painful seeing the other girls go shopping for homecoming and prom dresses with their mothers, while I had to go with Uncle Chad."  
  
"Uncle? Why not an aunt?" Jaye asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"I don't have any aunts, and Uncle Chad really is the closest thing to an aunt I have, if you catch my drift," Scarlett replied.  
  
When it became obvious Lady Jaye had no clue what she meant, she leaned in a little closer and said, "Let me put it this way. Uncle Chad and Uncle Ricardo have lived an alternative lifestyle together for quite sometime."  
  
She laughed at the look on Lady Jaye's face when her meaning finally hit home.  
  
"Really? They were...I mean he is...er... rather they are," Jaye sputtered.  
  
"Yep. Your turn," was Scarlett's reply.

****

Obviously, Scarlett had shocked her. The woman always seemed so cool, calm and collected. It was a treat to see Lady Jaye a little flustered. Uncle Chad and Uncle Ricardo always did the trick.  
  
"My turn, huh? Well, let's see...my name is Alison Jeanette Hart-Burnett." She held up a hand before she continued, "I know, I know, it rhymes. My parents weren't very creative. I have a twin brother named Alexander, a sister-in-law to be, and no nieces or nephews. He lives in Concord, Massachusetts. My parents are twice divorced, from each other, and are now remarried to other people. They live in Boston, and due to my choice of careers, neither is currently speaking to me. Everything I know about my family, I get through Alex."  
  
"Wow," was all Scarlett could say, "Twice divorced from each other?"  
  
"Apparently, they didn't make each other miserable enough the first time around," Jaye waved her hand dismissively.  
  
They talked more about their families until well after dark. It was beginning to look like the two had more in common than either one first expected. Only once did their discussion break into an argument. Both, however, chalked it up to having been up far too long and talking far too much and decided to agree to disagree. Each woman decided to retire to her respective room and call it a night. They had already come a long way, but both knew they still had a long way to go before anyone would call them friends.  
  
**TBC**


	3. Day 3

"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be  well tried before you give them your confidence."  **George Washington (1732 - 1799)**

Exile: Day 3 

Lady Jaye propped her head on her hand.  Just one more and the house of cards would be complete.  Almost there.  Almost there.  The shrill ring of the phone caused her to jump and the card house to scatter.  Muttering an epithet that would make even the most burly sailor blush, she snatched up the phone.

"What?" she snapped.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a superior officer?" came the oh so smooth reply.

Flint.  Just what she needed.  Did her heart just flutter, or was it her imagination?

"What, sir?" she replied in a clipped tone.

He chuckled.  God, but the man was infuriating.  And for that matter, so was that little flutter in her chest.

"So, you kill her yet, or are you just resting between rounds?"

"For your information, I have done away with her body as well as any and all evidence she ever existed."

At this, Scarlett looked up from the book she had been reading and pulled a face.  Jaye mouthed to her that it was Flint on the line.  Scarlett rolled her eyes and went back to reading the book.

"Well, if you need a character witness at your murder trial, I'd be more than happy to testify in your defense," he commented.

"You barely know me, Slick."  Was it her or did he just caress her with his voice as surely as if he'd used his hands?

"Well, of course, I would have to get to know you much better, but that would make me a much better witness.  I am very thorough when it comes to getting to know a subject."

"Goodbye, Flint," she said as she hung up the phone.  She had to fight to keep the smile out of her voice.  If he heard it, it would just serve to encourage him.  Something she _did not_ want to do.

She turned to find Scarlett staring at her with an odd look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Scarlett replied and proceeded to read again.

"Oh no you don't!  You explain that look."

"It was nothing.  Besides, it really isn't my place to say anything anyway."

Oh for Heaven's sake!  She hated it when people did that; tell you it was nothing, and then all but tell you it was something, but don't want to comment about it!

"Spill," Jaye demanded.

"Look, just forget it," Scarlett said, not looking up from her novel.

Jaye knew how to handle these things.  It may be a bit childish, but it usually worked.  She cleared her throat and began to purposely sing off-key:

"This is the song that never ends.  Yes it goes on and on my friends,"

"Stop,"

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,"

"Knock it off,"

"And they continued singing it, and now it's just because,"

"I'm warning you,"

"This is the song that never ends.  Yes…"

"OK, OK.  I'll tell you, just puh-lees stop singing."

"Alright, give.  What was that look all about?" Jaye sat down and smiled.  It was nice to know she hadn't lost her touch.

"You have the hots for Flint don't you?"

That wiped the self-satisfied smile right off Jaye's face.

Scarlett saw the smile disappear.  She had to handle this carefully, so as not to break the tenuous truce they had come to.  This was going to be touch and go.  Jaye obviously had a thing for the guy, but either she didn't want him to know, or she didn't want to admit it to herself.  Well, in for a penny, in for a dollar.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Jaye tried and failed to sound nonchalant.

"One you haven't answered." Scarlett persisted.

"What, are we in the third grade?" she continued when Scarlett remained silent, "I most certainly do not _like_ him.  He is, after all, a superior officer.  Flint and I just work together, that's all."

Boy, someone should tell this woman that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.  She had the hots for him.  It didn't take a genius to figure it out, and Scarlett considered herself smarter than the average bear.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Scarlett raised a finger to keep Jaye quiet, "Maybe you should rethink your approach to denial."

Jaye's eyes narrowed.  Two could play this game. "For the last time, Flint and I work together.  Just like you and Duke, or perhaps even you and Snake Eyes?"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett replied through clenched teeth.

So, Scarlett could dish it out, but she couldn't take it, eh?

"I said…"

"No, I _heard _what you said.  What I want to know is what you mean by that?"

"Don't play coy," Jaye replied looking the redhead up and down, "You know exactly what I mean.  Everyone knows you've been stringing both those poor saps along,  batting those baby-blues and flirting.  Be careful, my dear, that you don't play the part of a tart too well, lest you get bit."

"Why you holier than thou rich bitch!  Let me make something very clear to you.  There has never been, nor will there ever be, _anything_ between Snake Eyes and myself.  He saved my life, and for that I owe him mine and _nothing_ else.  And as for Duke…well, that is just utter nonsense, innuendo and flat out rumor!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Jaye threw her earlier words back at her.

"You are the one who asked me to tell you what I was thinking.  If you didn't want the truth, you shouldn't have asked.  But, I guess up-tight people, like yourself, expect people to bow and scrape and tell you only what you want to hear.  Well, don't expect that from me!"  Scarlett raged.

"Just where the hell do you get off calling me up-tight?"

"Honey, I could shove a lump of coal up your ass today, and in a week I'd have a flawless diamond.  If that ain't up-tight, I don't know what is," Scarlett smirked.

"Whatever made me think I could get a long with such a bitch!" Jaye threw her hands in the air.

"Sweetie, I'm not _a_ bitch, I am _the_ bitch." Having said that, she threw the cold glass of  water she had been drinking in Jaye's face.

In for a penny, in for a dollar.

**TBC**


	4. Day 4

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."  **Carl Jung (1875 – 1961)******

Exile: Day 4 

Scarlett was sore, _very _sore.  She wasn't sure how long the actual fight had lasted; but from the way she felt this morning, it had lasted entirely too long.  Scarlett hadn't started it (had she?), but she damn well tried to finish it.  Rolling over on the bed, she felt the steak she had placed on her swelling eye slip across her face.  _Gross_.  Damn, but  Lady Jaye had one helluva right hook.  If Scarlett hadn't delivered a well-aimed punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her, Lady Jaye would probably still be tearing out plugs of her hair.  As a matter of fact, she distinctly remembered seeing a chunk of her hair in Lady Jaye's fist.

She raised her hand to feel if there were any serious bald spots, and gave a sigh of relief when she could not detect any.  Lady Jaye was, physically, no match for her; however, what she lacked in skill she made up for like a Chihuahua on crack.  Not that Scarlett hadn't landed a few good ones of her own. 

Scarlett winced as she raised her left arm to see what time it was.  _Aw hell_.  Wasn't this lovely?  Her watch was broken.  Removing the watch, she tossed it into the nearby trashcan.  The movement caused the steak to slide on the floor with a resounding splat.  As she reached over to grab the offending piece of meat, she caught a whiff of herself.  OK, most definitely time for a bath. She pulled herself up off the bed and trudged into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

A short time later, Scarlett stepped under the piping hot water.  It felt good to let the water sear her bruised and battered flesh.  If only it were this easy to take care of her bruised and  battered ego.

The running water woke Lady Jaye out of a deep sleep.  She felt as if she had been hit by a tank.  It took her a minute or two to realize what had happened the previous evening.  She had slightly underestimated Scarlett, but it wouldn't happen again.  If she ever decided to fight the redhead again, and that was a mighty big if.  Next time she would just pull out a gun and shoot the crazy bitch.  Where in the world had they dug that woman up?  Scarlett was a first-class menace.

Lady Jaye winced as she forced herself into a sitting position.  As she raised her hand to push her hair from her eyes, she noticed she was still holding several strands of long red hair.  She would have smiled if her jaw had not been rife with pain.

Once she thought about it, the whole situation was rather funny.  Jaye smiled and wondered if this is what it was like to have a sister.  _Whoa!  Backup!_  Did she just take a sharp left in her thinking, or what?  Sister?!  That bad tempered shrew?  That hormonal wolverine?  A sister, or anything like one?  Not in this lifetime, or any other for that matter.  Lady Jaye shook her head as if to clear the irritating thought, but immediately regretted the action.  She was going to have some serious bruises in a couple of days. Hearing the water stop running, she figured she would give Scarlett a few minutes to vacate the bathroom they shared, and then she would go soak in a tub of hot water.  She would just lie there and pray the room stopped spinning by the time Scarlett went back to her room 

Scarlett felt a little better, and she smelled better too.  She didn't feel as stiff as she had minutes ago, but she was still rather sore.  She stepped over to the mirror above the sink and groaned at her reflection.  No way was she going to let Lady Jaye see the large purple bruise that was beginning to make itself the dominant feature on her face. 

She pulled out one of the drawers and dumped the contents on the counter-top.  There had to be some cosmetic foundation in here somewhere.  She distinctly remembered buying some a few years back.  She found the little bottle and unscrewed the top.  Was it supposed to smell like that?  Maybe it should be shaken up first.  She replaced the cap and gave it a vigorous shake. 

After pouring the liquid on the applicator sponge, she raised it to her face.  She began dab the sponge on the offending purple mark.  It was not turning out as she had planned.  The purple mark was fading under the thick coat of makeup, but the rest of her face was pale in contrast.  So, she applied more. After applying several coats of the goop, she was fast becoming frustrated.  So frustrated, in fact, that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open.

Lady Jaye watched the scene in front of her with horror.  What in the world was Scarlett attempting to do to herself?  Any more makeup and Elizabeth Arden herself would slap the taste out of her mouth!  Didn't she know the more foundation you put on the darker it got?

This was a crime of fashion that no self-respecting woman in the know would allow to happen.  Without giving herself time to think, Lady Jaye walked over to the mirror and snatched the applicator from Scarlett.

"You're doing it wrong," was all she said.

Ignoring Scarlett's look of disdain, Lady Jaye rummaged in another drawer and came up with some makeup remover.

After handing the bottle to Scarlett, she said, "Here, use this to take that mess off your face."

Scarlett folded her arms across her chest and replied, "I don't recall asking for or needing any help from you."

"No, you didn't ask for my help, but you sure as hell need it!" As Scarlett's hackles visibly rose, Lady Jaye continued, "Take an honest look at that pathetic creature in the mirror and tell me she doesn't need some help."

Scarlett turned to look at herself in the mirror.  What she saw made her want to cry, vomit, and laugh all at the same time.  Funny how things look alright until someone comes along and points out a fatal flaw in the design.  She really was a dismal sight.    After trying valiantly to keep from laughing, Scarlett couldn't help herself.  It started as a chuckle, and then turned into a full-bellied laugh.  Lady Jaye soon joined her.  They laughed together until neither could breathe, and both had tears streaming down their faces.

When they had calmed down, Scarlett took the bottle of makeup remover and proceeded to eliminate all traces of the offending foundation.  By the time she had rinsed the last of it off, Lady Jaye had taken a seat on the vanity top.

"OK Red, now we give you some makeup lessons.  Oh, and incidentally, I think these belong to you," Lady Jaye held out her hand to Scarlett.

As Scarlett approached her, she saw Lady Jaye held a lock of long red hair.

**TBC**


	5. Day 5

A good friend can tell you what is the matter with you in a minute. He may not seem such a good friend after telling. **Arthur Brisbane, "The Book of Today"**

Exile: Day 5 

Scarlett's eyes popped open. What had awakened her? She listened for a moment and only silence greeted her. Just as she decided it must have been a dream that woke her, she heard the noise again. She rolled off the bed, and walked to her bedroom door. She turned the knob gently to let the door fall open a crack. She could hear Lady Jaye talking to someone.

Had Jaye finally lost it? Scarlett had heard of people getting cabin fever, but not after only five days. Maybe she had hit Jaye a little too hard the other day if the woman was talking to herself now.

"For Heaven's sake, Mother…" Jaye's voice was cut off.

Scarlett realized she was talking to someone on the phone. She was about to close the door and continue her nap, when the little devil on her shoulder urged her to keep listening to the conversation. Rather, one side of the conversation.

Scarlett, as a general rule, didn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations (not unless she was in the field). Somehow she figured if she listened, she might learn a little bit more about what made her teammate tick.

"Mother, we have been over this a million times! This is not an act of rebellion. I enjoy what I do. Why can't you just accept that and be more supportive?" Lady Jaye asked.

Her mother could be a real piece of work sometimes. Roslyn Hart-Kingston (Formerly Roslyn Hart-Burnett) felt the need to be in control at all times and, unfortunately, that included controlling the lives of her children.

"Allie dear, all I'm saying is you should come home. Jeffrey Keiser has been asking about you. You know, he just made partner at his law firm," Roslyn eased effortlessly from one subject to another.

"Mom, I'm sure Jeffrey has done very well for himself, but for the last time I am not interested. I have a life here and a career. Both of which I am very proud of," Lady Jaye could feel her temper rising.

"Yes, yes. You are your own woman. Your father and I realize that. So, you can come home and give up this game you're playing. You have made your point," Roslyn cajoled.

Lady Jaye lost the tenuous hold she had on her temper, "You have some nerve. How dare you accuse me of playing games. For as long as I can remember, the only game player and manipulator in this family has been you! You manipulated everything in our lives just so you could get what you wanted from each of us. You talked Dad into taking a job that made him miserable. You convinced Alex he wanted to be a doctor, and you almost persuaded me I wanted to be a debutante trophy wife! I have a mind, Mother, and I intend to use it whether you like it or not!"

"Alison Jeanette! I did not raise you to speak to me this way! I raised you to…"

"Be happy!" Lady Jaye finished for her as the tears welled up in the back of her throat. "You raised us to be happy. Unfortunately, my idea of happiness isn't the same as yours."

"Well, since you are so _happy _you won't be needing the allowance I put into your bank account will you?" Roslyn all but purred.

It was as if the woman slapped her in the face. Roslyn was, indeed, a real piece of work. To stoop so low as to threaten cut her own daughter off just to get her way.

"Fine Mother. If you think that little of me, then perhaps it is best you don't think of me at all. Thanks for calling," Jaye didn't wait to see if her mother had anything else to say as she gently replaced the telephone receiver into it's cradle.

Scarlett whistled under her breath. Some people had serious family troubles. She was just glad her family wasn't dysfunctional, just slightly malfunctional. Was that a word? She could hear Lady Jaye's sniffles coming from the other room. She was about to go see if she could comfort the other woman when, but stopped herself.

Scarlett leaned against the door frame, and thought for a minute. On the one hand, it was really none of her business and Lady Jaye may not appreciate the intrusion; she barely knew her. On the other hand, everyone needs a shoulder sometimes and due to current events, hers was the only one available.

The muffled sobs pulled at Scarlett. She made up her mind and quietly walked into the small living room they shared. Lady Jaye was sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands. Scarlett sat down next to her and put an awkward hand on the other woman's shoulder. She felt Jaye stiffen momentarily, and then succumb to a fresh wave of tears. Scarlett, not knowing what else to do, kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder. For a long time, the two women stayed that way.

After some time, Scarlett took a deep breath and began to speak in a muted voice, "My mother died from a stroke when I was eleven. We had a fight that morning about which dress I was going to wear for my school portrait. She wanted me to wear this green dress she had picked out. I hated it. Even more than that, I resented her trying to dress me all the time. I recall her telling me she had too bad a headache for her to argue with me, and to just put on whichever dress I wanted. I felt as if I had won some major battle. That was the last time I saw her alive. My uncle came and picked us up from school in the middle of the day. He drove us to the hospital where mom was on life support. She had been declared brain dead, but Da wanted us to be able to say goodbye. After we said goodbye, they turned off the machines. When we got home, I put on the green dress, and didn't take it off for two weeks."

Lady Jaye sat stunned. She turned and looked at the red-head sitting beside her. There were silent tears flowing from Scarlett's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Because somehow, I thought it might be relevant," Scarlett answered.

"I'm not sure I follow you on this one, Red," Jaye wiped away the last remnants of her tears.

"Look, I don't really know the situation between you and your mother. There is one thing about mothers I do know: you only get one. Your mother can take the place of everyone else, but no one can ever take the place of your mother. Alison, call her back and apologize," Scarlett held up her hand to stop the Lady Jaye's objection, "Not for living your life the way you want to, but for your harsh words. If you don't do it now, you may never get the chance," having said her piece, Scarlett reached for the phone and handed the receiver to Lady Jaye.

TBC 


	6. Day 6

I always like to know everything about my new friends, and nothing about my old ones. **Oscar Wilde**** (1854 - 1900)**

****

**Exile: Day 6**

Lady Jaye rummaged through the cupboards. She had placed the damn thing there a few weeks back in anticipation of some well-deserved downtime. Just as she was about to give up her search, her fingers slid across the smooth glass surface of the bottle of rum. Eureka!

"Did you find it?" Scarlett asked from her perch on the counter.

Lady Jaye held up the bottle, "Sure did! Do you think we have enough strawberries?"

"Well, if we don't, it's not as if we can just run out and get some," Scarlett scowled at the sealed door of their apartment.

"And here I thought we were getting along just fine." Lady Jaye threw her a smile, "Speaking of getting some, you never did tell me if you had a boyfriend."

"Not for a while now. I broke up with Greg about two years ago," Scarlett replied as she dumped the strawberries and ice in the blender.

"How long were you two together?" Jaye asked as she handed Scarlett the rum.

"About a year." Anticipating the next question, Scarlett continued, "We broke up for religious reasons."

"Religious reasons? What, was he in a Satanic cult or something?"

"No. He thought he was God and I disagreed," Scarlett answered turning on the blender.

Lady Jaye considered Scarlett for a moment. She wasn't a bad person. She actually pretty easy to get along with once you got to know her. Jaye still got a sense that Scarlett was not as open as she wanted people to believe. The redhead had a story, and Jaye was determined to get to the bottom of it, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"What do you say we play a game while we drink our daiquiris?" Jaye gave her a wicked smile.

Scarlett wasn't sure she liked the sound of this. She never got the chance to ask if Jaye ever called her mother back, but she could guess the answer to that question. The evidence was lying in a thousand pieces in the garbage can. They were going to have to get a new phone.

Scarlett crooked an eyebrow at her, "What kind of game did you have in mind? I don't gamble. Ace broke me of that habit real fast. The man would take the vital organs from his grandmother if she wagered them."

"I was thinking of something a little less painful than losing one's vital organs. How about a game of truth or dare?"

"What, have you turned into Madonna? Are you kidding? Besides, how would we enact any dares if we are locked in this apartment?" Scarlett asked

"Hmm...good point. Well then, how about just a simple game of twenty questions?"

"That sounds pretty harmless. Sure, why not?" Scarlett turned to pour the drinks, missing the mischievous look in Jaye's eyes.

"I'm sure it will be."

After a few more minutes, the women settled in the living room with their drinks. Jaye sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her, while Scarlett opted to get cozy in the recliner directly across from her.

"So, you want to start or shall I?" Jaye asked after taking a sip of the strawberry concoction.

"Your game, so you start," was Scarlett's benign reply.

Oh, this was going to be fun. If she didn't want the other woman to crawl up in her shell, she was going to have to start with some easy questions.

With that thought in mind, she started with, "What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, that's easy, it's _The Thomas Crowne Affair," _Scarlett answered and took another sip.

Jaye was momentarily taken aback, "Which one? The one with Allie McGraw and Steve McQueen or the one with Pierce Brosnan and Rene Russo?"

"I liked them both, but I get a real case of the vapors over Pierce Brosnan," Scarlett fanned herself in mock lust.

"Not a bad choice. Your turn."

"I guess I'll ask the same question of you."

"_Roman Holiday_," Jaye answered without giving the question much thought.

"That was a good one too," Scarlett answered with a slight edge.

"Ok, where did you go to college, and what did you major in?"

"I Majored in Sociology, and received my bachelor's from Dartmouth, and my Master's from Brown." Scarlett answered becoming more and more annoyed, "Now I have a question for you."

"Fire away," Jaye answered.

"How long are we going to play this game?" Scarlett asked

"Until each one of us asks twenty questions. Hence the name twenty questions," Jaye replied with a smile.

Scarlett did not smile back, "That is not what I meant, and you know it. I want to know how long you were intending to continue with this little fact finding mission of yours disguised as a game."

Ok. She was busted, and now Scarlett was angry, or getting there very fast. Jaye should have known better than to try and question someone whose occupation was listed as counter-intelligence.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just didn't know a better way to get you to open up a little. You're always so withdrawn."

"Jaye, if you want to know something, just ask me. If I want to tell you, I will. If I don't, I won't. Deal?"

"Deal." Jaye smiled sheepishly, "So, uh...there is one question I have been wanting to ask you."

"As long as I get to ask one too," Scarlett answered.

Jaye nodded, "Which rumor is true? You and Duke or you and Snake Eyes?"

"I told you a few days ago, Snakes and I are just friends. Always have been, always will be," Scarlett groaned.

"So what about Duke?"

"What about Flint?"

"You're not supposed to answer my questions with questions."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Yes, you are."

"Really?"

"Scarlett..."

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"Huh?"

"Will you just answer the question?"

"What question?"

"_Scarlett!_"

"_What?!_"

Lady gave an exaggerated sigh as Scarlett began laughing.

"Think this is funny do you?" Jaye asked.

"Actually yes I do," Scarlett chuckled. "It usually takes the new ones five or six months to ask me that question."

"How long does it take to get an answer?" Jaye asked.

"I'll let you know when I finally give one," Scarlett winked.

**TBC**


	7. Day 7

Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. **Albert Camus**** (1913 - 1960)**

****

**Exile: Day 7**

Lady Jaye pored over the manuals in front of her. There had to be something in the SOPs that would help her get the upper hand on Beach Head. She had PT with him in the morning, and there was no way the man was going to trounce all over her. He made it his life's mission to give her grief over the smallest thing. Well, he did that to everyone, but he was worse with her. With a frustrated groan, Jaye tossed the manual across the room.

Scarlett looked up from the book she was reading, "Something bothering you?"

"Beach Head," came the succinct reply.

"Really?" Scarlett looked around in an exaggerated manor, "I don't see Stinky-wizzle-teets anywhere."

Jaye laughed.

"What's he done?" Scarlett set the book on the table and leaned forward.

"Nothing. Everything. The usual," Jaye answered.

"Gee, that really narrows it down. Care to be a little more specific?" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"You know..." Jaye waved her hand in the air as if the motion explained it all.

"No, not really. You have to work on your elaboration skills."

"Hasn't he ever done anything that got your panties in a twist?" Jaye stood and began pacing the floor.

"Don't think for one moment that Beach Head affects the state of my panties in any way, shape, or form," Scarlett replied.

"I'm being serious, smart-ass," she faced Scarlett with her hands on her hips.

Scarlett chuckled, "So am I, but I do know what you mean. He never gets to me, because I never let him know he gets to me."

"You know, I almost understood that," Jaye gave her a blank stare.

"Think about it, and it'll come to you," Scarlett winked at her. "Why don't you let me show you a couple of moves that would impress even Beach Head."

Lady Jaye rubbed her still bruised cheek, "I think I've seen all the moves I want to see from you."

"Suit yourself, but the guys around here really aren't that bad you know," Scarlett laughed quietly.

"Easy for you to say. They treat you like 'one of the guys'. They treat me and Cover Girl like mindless pieces of meat," Jaye flopped down on the couch.

"That's because I'm better than most of _the guys_. Besides, being 'one of the guys' gets old sometimes," Scarlett sighed.

Jaye detected an odd note in the other woman's voice. She took a moment to study her. Jaye had looked at Scarlett earlier in their confinement, but had not really looked at her. She had the potential to be a very stunning creature, but for some reason she kept it under wraps most of the time. Before, Jaye had only wondered why, but now she was sure she had the answer: Scarlett had no real feminine influence in her life. None unless you counted Uncle Chad.

Jaye didn't know why, but it kind of made her sad. No matter what else Roslyn Hart-Kingston had done, she had still given her daughter confidence in herself a woman. Scarlett, unfortunately missed out on that. Not that Scarlett wasn't a confident person, she just lacked that something that made a man see you as a woman, and not a buddy. Jaye decided it was high time they did something about it.

"What do you have in your closet?" she asked, startling Scarlett out of her thoughts.

"Uh...clothes," she answered, unsure where Jaye was headed.

"What kind of clothes?"

"The kind you wear," Scarlett replied as if she were speaking to a small child.

"Ugh! Get up!" Jaye grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom.

Jaye flung open the closet, "Oh good lord, girl! What is all this?"

"Clothing. What do you think it is?" Scarlett huffed.

"Clothes? Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Jaye jibed.

"Look, I don't dress to impress. I dress for comfort. I don't have time to mull over my clothes, hair, or makeup. I just want to be comfortable," Scarlett replied.

"Believe me, I understand that sometimes you just want to throw on a pair of sweats and do your thing, but if you don't always want to be seen as one of the _guys_, you need to let them know you are actually one of the _girls_," Jaye countered as she began to rummage through the clothes.

"And here I was thinking that was rather obvious," was Scarlett's sardonic reply. She watched as lady Jaye pulled item upon item from the closet heaping them on the bed. Ha! There was that sweater she had been looking for. Maybe she did need to clean out her closet.

"Well, that's it. You have absolutely nothing appealing in here. We need to get you a new wardrobe. Haven't you ever heard of bright colors? All you have in here is neutrals." Jaye said as she took in the drab colors before her.

"I happen to like my wardrobe," Scarlett muttered as she snatched the illusive sweater from Lady Jaye.

"You would." Jaye quipped, "I bet you like your hair too."

Scarlett raised her hand to her hair. What the hell was wrong with her hair? She studied the end of her ponytail. She didn't have split ends, and she damn sure didn't have critters in it. It was clean, and she even splurged on that orgasmic (or was it organic) shampoo. Did she just think orgasmic? Damn she needed to get laid in the worst way.

"Hello! Earth to Shana!" Jaye was waving her hand in front Scarlett's face.

"Oh, sorry. Could you repeat that last part?" Scarlett asked sheepishly.

Maybe she had been too hard on Scarlett about her wardrobe.

"What part do you need me to repeat?" Jaye asked sympathetically.

"Could you start from the part where you said you were sorry?" Scarlett asked.

"Here I am trying to help you, and you aren't evening listening," Jaye groused.

"And yet, you keep talking," Scarlett replied absently as she began to place the clothing back into the closet.

There was only one way to deal with someone like Scarlett and that was by force. Since that option wasn't open to her, Jaye would just have to figure out another way to help the woman realize she was, indeed, a woman.

"Tell me something," Jaye sat down on the end of the bed, "Do you even have a little black dress?"

"I don't like dresses," came the abrupt reply. "I do have a black pantsuit, though."

"See Red, that's what I mean. Every woman should have the little black dress," Jaye said as she began to sift through the clothes on the bed. Sure enough, no dresses or skirts were to be found.

"Well, here's one woman who's done just fine without one," Scarlett raised her chin.

Stubborn cow.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal," Jaye hurried to finish as Scarlett began to protest, "you let me make you over, and I'll let you help me embarrass Beach Head."

Scarlett mulled it over. It really would be fun to toss Lady Jaye around, but she really didn't want to be someone's Barbie doll. She looked over at Lady Jaye. The other woman looked so happy to be in her element, Scarlett didn't have the heart to say no to her.

"Fine, but nothing too fancy ya hear," Scarlett pointed a finger at her.

"Oh, I promise." Jaye said solemnly, "So long as you take it easy on me."

"Absolutely," Scarlett vowed.

Neither woman saw the other cross her fingers behind her back.

Some hours later, Scarlett stared at her reflection in the mirror. What had happened to her? She looked...different. Not in a bad way. Different, in this case was definitely good.

Lady Jaye stared at her handy work. Damn she was good! Who knew that the woman who had been tossing her around a couple of hours earlier actually had eyebrows and cheekbones. It was just amazing what some eye shadow, lipstick, blush and a few hot rollers could do.

"So, what do you think?" Jaye asked with a smile

"You...I...thank you," was all Scarlett could manage.

No other woman had ever taken the time or the interest to show her all of these things. No other woman had ever taken the time to be...her friend. That's what was missing in her life. A real true female friend. Oh, she got along with Cover Girl just fine, but Scarlett would have never let her get as close as she had allowed Lady Jaye. To think just one short week ago, they wanted to kill each other.

"Hell, it was nothing. No need to thank me. Besides, your helping me sock it to Beach head tomorrow is payment enough," Jaye replied as she fussed with Scarlett's hair.

Scarlett stood up and motioned to the mirror behind her, "I'm not thanking you for all of this. I'm thanking you for ..."

Jaye cocked her head to the side, "For what?"

"For being a friend when I didn't even know I needed one," Scarlett smiled.

"Funny how we have to be forced to see what's right in front us isn't it," Jaye embraced her.

"Jaye?"

"Huh?"

"Are we having a tender moment?"

"I think so."

"Oh. Ok."

"Scarlett?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're friends now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What about Duke?"


	8. Epilogue

Never refuse any advance of friendship, for if nine out of ten bring you nothing, one alone may repay you. **Madame de Tencin**

****

**Epilogue**

Hawk slowly walked down the corridor. Not hearing any obvious noises, he placed his ear to the door. No sound. This may not be a good thing . Perhaps they had really killed each other instead of getting along. He knew they would never have lasted seven whole days without reaching a breaking point. If one of them (or both of them) were seriously hurt he would never forgive himself. He never pretended to understand women anyway. Of all the creatures on God's green earth, women were the one's that scared him the most. He looked over his shoulder at the crowd that had gathered in the hall.

Ace was taking last minute bets, while clutch made sure he had enough tape in his video camera. Doc and Lifeline stood by with medical supplies, while various others vied for position.

"Here goes," he muttered under his breath.

He punched in the code that unsealed the door. He hesitated as he placed his hand on the doorknob. As he pushed open the door, he heard a string of curses come from Lady Jaye's mouth. The woman had a mouth like a damn sailor.

Lady Jaye placed the last card on top of the house. Finally! She'd completed the house of cards! Woohoo! She moved carefully away from the table and was about to call Scarlett to come see, when the door opened. The resultant gust of air sent the cards flying in all directions. Lady Jaye whipped around and let loose with a string of curses.

Scarlett had just finished dressing when she heard lady Jaye begin to curse. Someone really should speak to her about her mouth. She was saying every wordy dird in the book, and a few that weren't. She opened her door and walked into the living room.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a potty mouth?" she asked as she entered the living room.

She stopped short when she saw Hawk standing in the middle of the room.

"Glad you're here sir," Scarlett walked over and grabbed her keys from the table, "Jaye and I were afraid we'd miss lunch. And you know how she loves Roadblock's sloppy joes"

Ignoring the look of wonder on Hawk's face she turned to Jaye and asked, "You ready to go? I , for one am starving."

"I'm ready if you're ready," Jaye replied.

Both women stood and looked expectantly at Hawk when he made no move and continued to stare.

"Um Sir?"

"What?" Hawk snapped out of his apparent daze.

"You're blocking the door," Scarlett smiled.

"Oh...sorry," he said as he moved to let them pass.

As the women made their way through the crowd, Jaye stopped. Scarlett realizing she was no longer behind her turned and looked at her expectantly. Jaye turned around and looked for a face in the crowd. When she spotted Duke, she turned and crooked her eyebrow at Scarlett.

Scarlett held her steady gaze.

"I could always ask him, you know," Lady Jaye gave her a wicked smile.

"Yes, you could, but then I'd have to tell him," Scarlett gestured to where Flint was standing.

Ok, so Scarlett won this round. As the two women continued down the hall, Breaker nudged Ace and asked, "What the hell just happened here?"

Ace, who was still counting his money, answered, "Man, I couldn't care less."

As they rounded the corner, Lady Jaye stopped Scarlett with a hand on her arm, "You wouldn't really say anything to Flint, would you?"

Scarlett turned to face her, "No, of course not. So long as you wouldn't bother Duke with such a silly question."

"Nah, I was just joking. Come on Red, let's go get some food."

"Yeah, because I'm tired of your cooking," Scarlett joked.

As the two friends continued, neither one realized the other had had her fingers crossed behind her back.

But that, is a whole other story...

**TBC ???**


End file.
